


Sharp

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was a cat's claw more intimidating than a gun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp

"He's staring at me."

Emily peeled her eyes away from the television and looked to her boyfriend, her hand pausing in the bowl of popcorn as she watched him stare down her cat that sat on his mat by the bookcase. "Should I leave you two alone?"

The older man glared at his girlfriend. "It's not funny," he scoffed, turning his head to look at the black cat once again. "It's like he hates me or something."

"He doesn't hate you."

Hotch kept his eyes on the black cat, watching as it pawed at the pillow his front half was on, his claws popping out every time the paw his the fluffed material. "He's going to attack me, I'm telling you."

Emily rolled her eyes, fixing her position on the couch and throwing her arm around her boyfriend's shoulders. "Has he ever bothered you? Attacked you? Even hissed at you?"

The Unit Chief sunk into the cushions of the couch. "No."

"Stop being dramatic," she laughed, leaning into Hotch's side and turning back to the movie on the television. "Have you even been paying attention to the film?"

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

Emily laughed and bit down playfully on the older man's ear. "You ass," she giggled, grinning evilly up to him when he looked down into her eyes. "You do remember that it was your idea to stay in tonight," the agent said smiling. "You're the one who wanted to get all cozy on the couch and you're not even watching the movie."

Hotch shook his head, leaning down and wrapping his arms around the younger woman. "I've been too busy watching you."

The growl made Emily's breath catch, her eyes meeting those of the Unit Chief before she let him kiss her, his body moving over hers as he laid her back on the couch.

Pawing at the material of his mat, Sergio's snarl worsened, his green eyes hard on the man who was making his mother moan.

Hours later and finally up in his girlfriend's bed, Hotch let the ambassador's daughter snuggle into his chest and fall asleep. They weren't able to be together for almost a month because of back to back cases, and tonight was finally their moment to just be together.

Doing it four times definitely made up for their dry spell.

Hotch's ear perked just as he was drifting off, and his eyes slowly peeled themselves open to look around the dark room. Was that a creek in a floorboard?

"Baby go to sleep," Emily husked, her eyes closed and face practically smushed against her boyfriend's side. "I can hear your brain working from here."

"I think I heard something."

The brunette woman huffed. "It's probably the wind, or the rain." It had been storming for almost an hour now."

"Yeah," Hotch nodded, closing his eyes once more and relaxing back against the comfortable bed. "You're probably right." The Unit Chief kissed the younger woman's head and smiled tiredly into her hair when her hold tightened on him. "I love you, darling."

A small mewl from the bedroom door scared Hotch's eyes wide open, and immediately his sight was impaired by a bundle of black fur.

Emily's head popped up, her jaw dropping at the sight of her three year old cat clawing at her boyfriend's face, his tiny face snarling to the man in her bed. "Sergio!" She tore the cat from the Unit Chief's face and let him jump from her arms to the end of the bed. "Sergio, no!"

Hotch took in a breath and wiped his hands down his face. "What the fuck?"

"Aaron," she sighed, her hands cupping her boyfriend's scratched up face. "Sweetheart, you're bleeding."

"What the fuck was that? Since when does he do that?"

Emily slowly shook her head, getting up from the bed and slipping Hotch's shirt over her head. "Let me go get some disinfectant."

Hotch stared down the black cat at the end of the bed and watched his jagged teeth come out when he hissed his way. "What the fuck is with you? Am I on your side of the bed or something."

"You are," Emily agreed, seeing both of her favorite boys when the lightning outside lit up the room. "Wanna switch sides?" she laughed. "Maybe he'll cuddle into me instead of slashing your face."

The older man frowned as his girlfriend applied the alcohol to his face. "That's ridiculous."

Emily shrugged. "Alright."

Watching the beautiful woman walk back into the master bath to put the disinfectant away, Hotch leaned back on the headboard. "You going to try something like that again?"

Sergio's claws came out.

Hotch jumped and moved to the other side of his girlfriend's bed, smiling pathetically when Emily looked at him with her brow arched. "I'm fine with switching."


End file.
